Sad but True
by Doombuggy
Summary: Voldemort has something to say to a captured Potter. One Shot. Not typical song fic. Read AN: please.


Title: Sad but True  
Characters: Voldemort and Harry Potter Not slash (Even I can't believe it)  
Rating: T for dark theme and death  
Summary: Voldemort has something to say to a captured Potter. Not typical song fic. Read AN: please.

Author's Notes: This is a song fic. I hate song fics (most of the time) because the lyrics are broken up into the fic. Here I have the lyrics as dialogue. I hope you enjoy. And sadly, no beta.

Death Eaters lead the Potter brat in by the chains of his shackles. His broken and beaten body struggled with each step; his breath labored and his once bright eyes, defiant as they come, downcast and starring as if his mind were elsewhere. Severus Snape, cloaked and hidden in a sea of black, could hear the forced gasps of air the boy tried supplying his body with; a sharp whizzing sound.

The Death Eaters that lead him into the hall were unknown to Snape. All he could focus on was the boy's zombie like state and the satisfied smile on the Dark Lord's face. His snake like master was very pleased with the way Potter acted and looked; red slitted eyes burned bright, clearly mocking the Gryffindor color. Yet, somehow, all of this seemed very familiar to Severus. He had seen this parade before. Only he didn't know where, until the Dark Lord stood from his throne and walked up to the boy.

Potter was forced to his knees, though it was doubtful he could continue standing on his own. The chains attached to his wrists clang to the dark marble floor of the Dark Lord's hall.

Voldemort stroked the boy's dark hair in a caring manor. Has he spoke to Harry, Severus finally remembered where he had seen this all before. The words the Dark Lord believed were the same as they were when Snape first received his mark. "Hey. I'm your life. I'm the one who takes you there." His words were soft with affection for his enemy, causing Potter to stare up at his pale face. "Hey. I'm your life. I'm the one who cares. **_They_**!" They, meaning Dumbledore and the Order; said with much hatred and venom. Harry was caught, because the guards, sent by the Order, where not paying attention. They didn't realize they had to. "**_They_** betray. I'm your only true friend now. They. They'll betray. I'm forever there."

Grasping the boy's chin softly, Voldemort whispered to him; there eyes locked. "I'm your dream, make you real. I'm your eyes when you must steal. I'm your pain when you can't feel. Sad but true." A soft caress on the boy's cheek caused his eyes to burn with falling tears. "I'm your dream, mind astray. I'm your eyes while you're away. I'm your pain while you repay. You know it's sad but true."

"Sad but true," Harry repeated like a drone.

Voldemort smiled for him and turned his attention to his followers. His hand left the boy's chin, Harry's head tilted forward without the support. "You!" The Dark Lord pointed to the abyss of Death Eaters. "You're my mask. You're my cover, my shelter. You. You're the one who's blamed. Do! Do my work. Do my dirty work, scapegoat!" Severus's hands clenched; this speech they all know. This was all for Potter to figure out. Only Snape didn't know to what end. "Do! Do my deeds. For you're the one who's shamed."

The red eyes softened slightly as he looked back at Harry and started circling him like a vulture. His voice hypnotic. "I'm your dream, make you real. I'm your eyes when you must steal. I'm your pain when you can't feel. Sad but true.

"I'm your dream, mind astray. I'm your eyes while you're away. I'm your pain while you repay. You know it's sad but true."

"Sad but true." Harry repeated in monotone, his green eyes moving back and forth rapidity as if he were locked in a nightmare. Voldemort's words were replaying in his mind. Or, perhaps not replaying, but expressed through the link in his scar. _I'm your dream. I'm your eyes. I'm your pain. You know it's sad but true._

Satisfied with the boy, Voldemort spoke once again, taking his chin roughly this time. "Hate! I'm your hate! I'm your hate when you want love. Pay! Pay the price. Pay, for nothing's fair. Hey! I'm your life. I'm the one who took you there." Peering down at Potter, locking their eyes once more, he softly said, "Hey. I'm your life. And I no longer care."

Harry closed his eyes, pain and anger welling up inside of him. Why could he not fight against the words? All he could do was listen, as the Dark Lord voiced again, "I'm your dream, make you real. I'm your eyes when you must steal. I'm your pain when you can't feel. Sad but true."

The tension in the hall thickened as Voldemort took out his wand. "I'm your truth, telling lies. I'm your reasoned alibis." There was a bright flash. All of the Death Eaters shielded their eyes against it. When their vision slowly returned, they found their Master's and Harry Potter' positions switched. Potter's hands were wrapped tightly around Voldemort's neck, his claw like hands struggling with Potter's, his red eyes instinctively closed.

Before anyone could retaliate. Their master spoke once again, only his voice was flowing from Potter's lips. "I'm inside open your eyes." Shocked green eyes on a pale snake like face starred frightfully down on the red eyes in the boy's body. Pulling the snake closer by the neck, Harry hissed, "I'm you!"

"Sad but true," One last struggled breath made it passed Voldemort's lips before green eyes rolled and his body was released from Potter's grip. It dropped to the floor, heavy and dead. Turning to the shocked Death Eaters, Voldemort now Harry Potter, used the wand in his hand to unlock himself. Red snaked eyes scanned every one of his followers and could only imagine what their faces must look like.

That was all he needed to let lose a malevolent laugh; all of the Death Eaters now realizing what had happened, fell to their knees as Potter continued his sinister mirth.


End file.
